The invention relates generally to a power generating system, and more particularly to a power generating system for utilizing intermittent wind.
Typical wind-energy systems are placed in locations known to have consistent natural winds. A typical windmill has a blade assembly that executes full rotations. Such systems are suited for harnessing the energy of consistently directional winds. They are not well suited for harnessing the energy of intermittent, spurious, or gusty winds.
The total surface area of a typical windmill is also relatively small. Long and complex blades constructed of expensive materials are developed to turn rapidly in hill top and sea side locations where strong winds are present. Tall and expensive towers are needed to elevate the blades to safely permit full rotation and to reach wind patterns far above the ground.
Typical windmills often kill bats and birds, especially migratory birds, and they generate unwelcome noise. They disrupt skylines and viewing vistas for which people have paid good money. They are limited in high winds because they have to be shut down in high winds to prevent their own damage.
Thus, typical systems for collecting energy from wind are not suited for use by individuals and small businesses. A typical wind-energy system has a large structure that is difficult to disassemble and move, and is therefore not suited for transportation and relocation. However, electric utility companies must give credit for any electricity a customer produces through a process known as net metering, and so an incentive is in place for even individuals to enter the power producing arena.
Importantly, typical available wind-energy systems are not suited for harnessing the energy of ground level winds despite that great energy resources are available at low altitudes. For example, the air movements created by passing vehicles along roadways represent an unused energy resource.
Therefore there is a need for an improved power generator utilizing intermittent winds.